Kids' WB Super Star Racing
Kids' WB Super Star Racing is a crossover kart-racing game developed by Warner Bros. Games and Avalanche Software, being released for PC, Mac, Steam, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS and Sega Orion on March 5th, 2018. This game also has Pokémon characters via DLC. Info TBA Playable Characters Starting * Collin the Speedy Boy (Collin the Speedy Boy series) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes series) * Ryan Morrison (Urban Legend Private Eyes) * Doris Dynamite (Doris' Den) * Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Barbera Gordon/Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) * Robin (Teen Titans Go!) * Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear/''Huckleberry Hound'' series) * Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones series) * George Jetson (The Jetsons series) * Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo series) * Yuya Sakaki (Yu-Gi-Oh! series) * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Zak Storm (Zak Storm) * Michelle Fairchild (PINY: Institute of New York) Unlockable * Delaney Zeedar (Collin the Speedy Boy series) * Baylee Mardis (Collin the Speedy Boy series) * George Doggie (The Doggies) * Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) DLC * Ash Ketchum (Pokémon series) (w.i.p.) Modes Story Mode A mysterious villain hosts a huge race for a big prize. When Collin and Bugs Bunny discover that the villain rigged the race so the villains can win, they must race to stop him. Race Grand Prix Time Attack Voice Cast * Jason Griffith - Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper Elledge, Reed Pepper, Iggy Arlo * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Pepé Le Pew, Yogi Bear, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Mr. Spacely, Droopy * Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Evelynn Rodriguez, La Llorona, Carrie Dynamite, Miranda Phillips, Evie Fae, Gayle, Sarah Doggie, Cindy Bear * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig * Dee Bradley Baker - Squeaks the Squirrel, Smile Dog, Fish, Stinky, Snatcher, additional animal voice effects * Bill Farmer - Foghorn Leghorn, Bobo Pussycat, additional animal voice effects * Carlos Alazraqui - Speedy Gonzales, The Human Fly * Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Hamton Pig, George Doggie, Blue Blaze, Muttley, Captain Dash, Flappy McFinger, Eli * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, Dizzy Devil, the Brain, Henry Dynamite, Mr. Badger, Red Tornado, Carl Ferris * Jess Harnell - Wile E. Coyote, Wakko Warner, Tosh Gopher * Frank Welker - the Road Runner, K-9, Gogo Dodo, Coco, Tux, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Dino, Hoppy, Astro, additional animal voice effects * Jim Cummings - Taz, Gleeful Petey, Captain Caveman, Tiny * Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian, Plucky Duck, Fang Suckle, Horns the Pig, Master Frown, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Davey Bones * John Kassir - Pete Puma * June Foray - Granny * Matthew Mercer - Bigfoot, Russell, Zane, Chance, Golden Bones * Charlie Adler - Buster Bunny, Griffinface, Tyler Doggie * Tress MacNeille - Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Wilma Flintstone, Rosie the Robot Maid * Cree Summer - Elmyra Duff, Thunder * Danny Cooksey - Montana Max * Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Mac Gopher, Pinky, GoofFinger, Baba Looey * Paul Rugg - Mr. Director * Scott Menville - Tommy the Opossum, Toby Lockwood, Ryous, Robin, Billy Numerous, Birdarang, The Brain, Male Brain Soldiers, Cinderblock, Muscle, Killer Moth (Teen Titans Go!) * Phil LaMarr - The WesDragon, Trent Wright, Handy, The Elefish King, Lucius Fox, Killer Moth (DC Super Hero Girls), Huckleberry Hound * Grey Griffin - Alexis Doll, Teary Eyed Bryte, Bloody Mary, Prince Puppycorn, Wonder Woman, Daphne Blake, Linda Doggie, Betty Rubble, Jane Jetson, Mattie * Tom Kane - VoodooFinger * Kari Wahlgren - IceFinger, Willow Wolfe, Mina Monroe * Lara Jill Miller - Anna Grace Cochran, Abygal, Jillian "Jill" Strange, Carrie Painex * Janice Kawaye - Abigail Johnson, Jayden Letson * Cassandra Lee Morris - Courtnei Paintders, Sabrina Raincomprix, Pollen, Tasha Robinson * Greg Baldwin - Erim Evilman * Keith Ferguson - Gurkha, Diesel Dynamite * Travis Willingham - Sharp * John O'Hurley - Goatritus, Mr. Slate * Nolan North - Ryan Morrison, Racing King (main villain) * Mae Whitman - Samantha Eres, Kitrina, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Speed Queen * Daran Norris - Principal Matthew Faust * Kate Higgins - Laura McCohen * Cristina Vee - Lily Courter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Julia Cooper * John DiMaggio - Kevin, Brother Blood * Greg Eagles - Baron Samedi * Cristina Pucelli - Cheryl Eres, Catwoman, Miss Martian * Liam O'Brien - The Slender Man * Sam Riegel - Jeff the Killer * Crispin Freeman - The Bunny Man, NitMare * Troy Baker - The Rake * Liliana Mumy - Dolores Gomez, Lorraine LaBouche * Tom Kenny - Hairi, Ricky Mouse, Crazy Quilt, Commissioner James Gordon, Parasite, Sinestro, Lobo, Mumbo Jumbo, Flex, Magic God, Boo-Boo Bear, Bella, Polly, the Race Announcer * Jessica DiCicco - Nono, Doris Dynamite, Star Sapphire, Lashina * Robert Englund - Freddy Krueger * Patrick Seitz - Jason Voorhees * Brian Stepanek - Dyan Dynamite * Steve Blum - Demo Dynamite * Tara Strong - Rosie Dynamite, Princess Unikitty, Christine Blake, Terry, Karen Doggie, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Raven, Kitten, Scary Teri, Twin Destroyers of Azarath * Selena Gomez - Kendra Dynamite * Jeff Bennett - Jason Dynamite, Steven Doggie, Ed * Ava Acres - Meiko Dynamite * Kate Micucci - Kathy Dynamite, Dr. Fox, Velma Dinkley * Rodger Bumpass - Kenny Gallagher, Thaddeus, Doctor Light * Kevin Michael Richardson - Barry Robinson, Trigon, King Shark, Mammoth, See-More, Barney Rubble * Stephanie Sheh - Sarah Slippers, Katana, Bleez * Roger Craig Smith - Hawkodile, Richard * H. Michael Croner - Brock * Max Mittelman - Chandler Wilson, Plagg, Caramba * Erica Lindbeck - Gartha Goyle, Mera, Siren, Lilith Henderson * Jim Meskimen - Implo * Cathy Cavadini - Charlotte Painex * Clancy Brown - Tattoous * Elizabeth Daily - Lily Jade/Darklia * Andrea Baker - Maria Jaxon * Candi Milo - Wendy Igo * Will Friedle - William Doxx/The Masked Crusader, Duke Ronald "Ron" * Yuri Lowenthal - Ghostly Jack, Isiah the Shark Prince * Quinton Flynn - Andrew Vampe * Dante Basco - Daisuke Harada * Richard Steven Horvitz - Marionette Pete * Seth Green - Connor Taur * Kimberly Brooks - Donna Catt, Lightning * Scottie Ray - The Iron Emperor * Charlie Schlatter - Tristan * Danica McKellar - Jewel, Frost, Judy Jetson * Jodi Benson - Lilia * Chris Kattan - Bunnicula * Sean Astin - Chester * Brian Kimmet - Harold * Corey Burton - Sam Pussycat, Ranger Smith * Anais Fairweather - Supergirl * Teala Dunn - Bumblebee, Artemiz * Ashley Eckstein - Cheetah * Hynden Walch - Starfire, Blackfire, Female Brain Soldiers, Twin Destroyers of Azarath * Nika Futterman - Hawkgirl, Cheshire * Yvette Nicole Brown - Principal Waller * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy, Plasmus * Josh Keaton - Hal Jordan, Flash, Steve Trevor * Tania Gunadi - Lady Shiva * Fred Tatasciore - Killer Croc, Perry the Parademon, Solomon Grundy, Brainiac, Ares, Kryptomites, Swamp Thing * April Stewart - Granny Goodness, Stompa, Ms. Moone * Misty Lee - Big Barda, Mad Harriet * Alexis G. Zall - Lois Lane * Khary Payton - Cyborg, Firefly, Lion-Mane, Vegetor, Paint Bot * Anna Vocino - Oracle * Romi Dames - Lena Luthor * Christina Millizia - Jessica Cruz * Laura Tom - Gizmo, Jinx * Ashley Johnson - Terra * Alexander Polinsky - Control Freak * Malcolm McDowell - Mad Mod * Greg Ellis - Punk Rocket * Pamela Adlon - Ravager * Mark Hamill - Male Brain Soldiers * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Russi Taylor - Pebbles Flintstone * Trevor Devall - Elroy Jetson * Diedrich Bader - Peter Perfect, Bugsy * Nicole Parker - Penelope Pitstop * Jill Talley - I.Q Ickly * Mr. Lawrence - Pirate (5) * Peter Woodward - Dick Dastardly * Christopher Judge - Brick Crashman, Bluebeard * Sarah Natochenny - Ash Ketchum, Aura Sentia * Ikue Ōtani - Pikachu * Roger Callagy - Rowlet, Rotom Pokédex * Michael Liscio Jr. - Lycanroc, Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri * Lisa Ortiz - Litten * Laurie Hymes - Lillie * Emily Jenness - Snowy, Zuzu Boyle, Lulu Obsidian, Rin, Celina * Marc Swint - Kiawe * Unshō Ishizuka - Charizard * Marc Thompson - Turtonator, Samson Oak, Frederick, Sergey Volkov * Sam Black - Marowak * Jessica Paquet - Mallow * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld - Steenee, Sophocles, Allie, Riley Akaba * Rosie Reyes - Lana * Eileen Stevens - Popplio, Sora Perse, Olga * Kate Bristol - Togedemaru, Julia Krystal * Rebecca Becker - Charjabug * Michele Knotz - Jessie * Jimmy Zoppi - James, Meowth * Erica Schroeder - Wobbuffet * Billy Bob Thompson - Mimikyu, Gong Strong, Declan Akaba * Melissa Schoenberg - Mareanie * Amanda D'Archangelis - Tate * Michael Lockwood Crouch - Sylvio Sawatari * Eddy Lee - Moon Shadow * Matt Shipman - Shay Obsidian * Ryan Andes - Claude * Daniel J. Edwards - Dipper O'rion, Kev Ravenwood, Nagi, Sun Shadow, Trout * Robby Duncan Sharpe - Kit Blade * David Errigo Jr. - Halil * Adam Wennick - Taka * Bryce Papenbrook - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Mela Lee - Tikki * Keith Silverstein - Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth, Skullivar * Carrie Keranen - Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge * Benjamin Duskin - Nino Lahiffe/Carapace, Nooroo * Selah Victor - Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee * Reba Buhr - Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine, Clovis * Christopher Corey Smith - Wayzz, Crogar * Cherami Leigh - Trixx * Todd Haberkorn - Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon, William Bradley * Michael Johnston - Zak Storm * Christine Marie Cabanos - Cece Lejune * Kyle Herbert - Calabrass * Erin Fitzgerald - Michelle Fairchild * Kira Buckland - Rita Finucci * Laura Post - Dory Skornik * Kyle McCarley - Sam Ryan (w.i.p) Rating This game is rated E10+ for Mild Suggestive Themes, Fantasy Violence and Comic Mischief, and in Europe, it is rated PEGI 7. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing and Mario Kart 8 and its sequel, plus with elements from Mario Kart 8 like customizing karts. There is also Double Race option, where there two playable characters team up similar to the ones from Mario Kart: Double Dash. Stages Warner Bros. Super Star Racing/Stages Karts Soundtrack Quotes See Warner Bros. Super Star Racing/Quotes. Trivia * It will only have Warner Bros. Animation and Hanna-Barbera characters. * A recurring gag in the game is Dick Dastardly always stopping to cheat, but his plans always turn against him. ** However, this doesn't happen when he's the character chosen by the player. * Some characters were originally planned to be added to the game, but weren't added in the final versions for unknown reasons. Some of them included: ** Looney Tunes: Foghorn Leghorn, Pepé Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner ** Tiny Toon Adventures: Gogo Dodo, Dizzy Devil, Elmyra Duff and Montana Max ** Animaniacs: Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse and Mr. Director ** Bunnicula: Mina